The Sanctimonious Monk
The Sanctimonious Monk is a Daedric Prince quest available in . The Agent is sent to slay a "sanctimonious monk" at the behest of Sanguine, whom promises to reward them with his Rose. Background In their search to increase their power, the Agent may summon one of the Daedric Princes, either through a Witch Coven, the Mages Guild or a Temple. To do so they must attempt to summon them on their Summoning Day which, in the case of Sanguine, Prince of Debauchery, falls on the 16th of Sun's Dawn. Objectives *Successfully summon Sanguine on their Summoning Day, the 16th of Sun's Dawn. **Speak with Sanguine and accept their quest. *Journey to and enter the dungeon mentioned by Sanguine. **Slay the monk. *Journey to the town identified by Sanguine. **Speak with Sanguine's apostle before the time limit expires. Walkthrough On the 16th Sun's Dawn, the Agent may approach one of the many summoners in the Iliac Bay and ask to summon a Daedric Prince. A successfully completed ritual will result on Sanguine, Prince of Debauchery, appearing before the Agent, who will make them an enticing offer: "Power is such a lovely word, isn't it? It drips from the tongue like honey. If power is your aphrodisiac, I would be ecstatic to present you with The Sanguine Rose. All you have to do for me in return is punish a perfectly awful priest who dared to challenge me. Sounds good to you?" The Agent has to make a choice, either accept the Prince's task or reject their "aphrodisiac." A Turbulent Priest Accepting Sanguine's offer will result in the Agent being sent to destroy a "sanctimonious monk," who has burned Sanguine's "lovely worshippers to crisps." Sanguine therefore instructs the Agent to head into an "abandoned temple" and "rip their heart from their chest." From there, the Agent must head to an apostle of Sanguine residing in another town, who will hand the Agent their reward. With that, the Agent is off to the "abandoned temple," which is one of the regions dungeons. Inside, the Agent will come across the usual variety of creatures, as well as the Monk in question. However, there may be a number of other randomly generated "monks" in the dungeon, meaning the Agent will have to keep killing until the following notification appears: "name is dead. Sanguine will be ecstatic, you hope." From there, the Agent must escape the dungeon and meet with Sanguine's apostle before the time limit expires. The apostle will be found in the building in the town identified by the Daedric Prince, and will give the Agent their reward if they arrive in time. Rewards Completing the quest successfully within the time limit will see the Agent rewarded with Sanguine's favored tool, his Rose. Furthermore, the Agent will receive a boost in reputation with whatever faction they used to summon Sanguine for ending the quest in triumph. Conversely, failing the quest will cost the Agent reputation with the summoner's faction. The changes made to reputation, either by successfully completing or failing the quest are shown below: Journal Trivia *When asked for any news, NPCs have a variety of comments to make referencing the quest: **Acceptance: "All those orgies that used to go on have been stamped out by name." or "There isn't much to do since name set a torch to the orgies." **Success: "Lots of people are happy about name's death. Just desserts for his/her ilk." or "The orgies have started up again now that name's out of the picture." **Failure: "name's moved on -- he/she's looking for dens of decadence to the north." or "Everyone's afraid to do anything at all fun with people like name around." **Sanguine's apostle: "Just a leering description direction of here in building." or "name is the name of a naughty description in building." Bugs * Dialogue to ask about the Sanguine Rose exists in the game files, but is inaccessible in game. Category:Daggerfall: Daedric Prince Quests